Sin With A Grin
by AliKat7
Summary: Before Lord Voldomort ruined his life, Sirius Black enjoyed the best years of his life at Hogwarts. In his final year, a fellow student manages to turn things up side down for him but he has no complaints. A Birthday Fic for Viv who wanted a sexy Sirius!
1. I Never Noticed, Until I Focused

_A/N Thanks sooo much to Eira for beta'ing this for me and offering support and advice since this is my first Harry Potter fic. Please be kind. I tried not to break any canon but I don't know my HP canon as well as I do LOTR canon. Since this is before Harry's time, alot of it is a completely open playground!_

Happy Birthday Viv! I know I'm a tad early but hopefully I can get in another chapter or two before your birthday. Besides, its always great to celebrate your birthday for weeks! lol I hope you like it.

The name of this fic as well as the chapter titles are courtesy of Shinedown's song Sin with a Grin which always reminded me of Sirius.

* * *

Sirius had thought she was perfect from the first time he saw her—a perfect hag that is. It was Alexia's first year at Hogwarts and she looked remarkably like a boy: short black hair self-cut raggedly hanging in her face, tall and lanky with no curves to speak of, hand-me-down robes. Sirius barely thought twice about her when she was sorted into his house. He was a second year and settled in quite well with his crowd not to mention the fact he was a Black, one of the wizard purebloods. By her third year, she had made chaser on Gryffindor's quidditch team. James, his best friend and the seeker for the team, told Sirius she was brilliant but Sirius was still unimpressed. Not that she cared what he thought. Alexia was well known for not giving a damn what anyone thought.

When they returned during Sirius' seventh year, he, and practically every other bloke, was flabbergasted when an exotically beautiful girl got on the train. Her long, dark hair and dark eyes seemed vaguely familiar to him.

"Hi James," she said with a smile. "Ready for another winning year?"

James stared at her for a moment before answering. "Alexia? Bloody hell! You changed over the summer." Lily cut her eyes at him before smiling at Alexia, who had turned a subtle shade of pink.

Raising an eyebrow, Sirius' eyes drifted from her face down and he bit back a whistle. Someone had filled out their figure finally and had curves in all the right places now. When he returned to look at her face he realized she had caught his appraisal and didn't appear to appreciate it.

"Can I help you?" Alexia snapped.

"Depends…" Sirius grinned. "What are you offering?"

"I'm surprised you'd even consider it. My mother's a blood traitor. The high and mighty Black family looks down on my family or hasn't your mother told you?" Turning her back, Alexia moved to exit the cabin when she heard Sirius' comment.

"Don't feel bad. She's called me worse since she disowned me."

Alexia paused in the doorway, looking down the hall. Some boys from Slytherin were in the walkway and she had two choices, going back into the cabin and sitting down or squeezing past the hated Slytherins. Choosing the least repulsive option, Alexia quickly moved to sit by Remus rather than the vacant seat beside Sirius.

"How did you do on your OWLs?" Remus asked her and she smiled at him gratefully for rescuing her from having to talk to Sirius, who now was smirking at her triumphantly.

~*~

For the first time in six years, Alexia was beginning to hate being back at Hogwarts. Where before she was able to blend into the background and just do her own thing, now everyone seemed to notice her. Apparently, having breasts entitled all of the males she encountered to be mentally deficient. Some of the guys on the team even started taking the piss out of her and asking if she could still play with those two quaffles on her chest. She had already gotten detention for performing _langlock_ on Samuel and his brother Alex, the two beaters. James had really been upset when she performed the _furnunculus_ jinx on three guys from Slytherin house and could not play in their first Quidditch game of the year.

All the while, she had to endure those looks from Sirirus: you know, _those_ looks; partially mocking, partially flirting, totally enjoying the fact she was uncomfortable by all of the attention she was getting. So needless to say, she was less than thrilled when Professor McGonagall insisted she work with Sirius for Transfiguration. Lily was already helping him in Potions. Why couldn't one of his friends help him? Remus was better at Transfiguration than she was but Professor McGonagall had told her in a manner that did not allow questioning.

Thanks to Professor McGonagall, Alexia was sitting up in the empty common room long past the time she normally went to bed to help one of the biggest gits in the entire school.

"Are you really that thick or are you being the prat I always knew you were?" she snapped when once again Sirius transformed a book into a frying pan instead of transforming the text in the book from English to French. It was a simple enough spell but he had tried throughout the hour with no success.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sirius set down his wand and leaned back on the two back legs of his chair.

Wishing he would fall flat on his back and mentally restraining herself from pushing him, Alexia sighed. "Sirius, it's late and I'm knackered. Will you stop being such a wanker and do the spell right?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back further, his dark eyes studying her. "You know…some women disguise their fancy for a bloke with hostility?"

Alexia laughed out loud for a few minutes before glancing over at him and replying, "Are you serious? You honestly think I secretly fancy you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," he answered with a grin. "And who could blame you? Most women find it hard to resist my charm and…"

"I am neither most women or unable to resist your charm. If I wasn't **forced **to spend time with you, I wouldn't. You're rude, arrogant, and quite daft. There isn't much to be overly impressed with, I assure you."

Flipping her long hair back over her shoulder, Alexia's face was the picture of aloof detachment but she worried her eyes reflected feelings she couldn't control. Passion? Anger? Such a fine line between the two and it did seem to her that he made her more angry than he should considering that he was no more arrogant than a lot of the boys at Hogwarts. He just made her so…so…ugh, she didn't know what he made her feel but she did not like it and wished she could stop these tutoring sessions right now. They had a staring matching for a few minutes, with him smiling and her making no facial expression at all.

Falling forward, his chair legs hit the floor hard before Sirius stood up. Looking up at him, she sputtered, "You can't leave. You're not done and I didn't stay up this late just for you to not learn the lesson so I have to explain myself to Professor McGonagall!"

With a quick flourish of his wand at the book, Sirius grinned as he took a few steps toward the doorway. Alexia looked at the book and found the text had been transformed perfectly to French. She growled and cut her eyes at him but before she could speak, he waved his wand again. The scroll in her hand changed to a blood red rose, the bud opening as she watched it.

"Goodnight Alexia. It was a pleasure, I assure you."

Before she could answer him, he had run up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Alexia stared at the rose for a long time before picking up her things and going to bed. She tossed and turned for hours, troubled about their encounter. What if he was right? The thought of being one of the gaggle of Sirius' admirers made her ill. Obviously he did not really need help in Transfiguration so she would just talk to Professor McGonagall and explain the situation.

~*~

The following day, as Sirius expected, Alexia went far out of her way to avoid him. He saw her talking to Professor McGonagall animatedly, no doubt trying to avoid any more tutoring sessions, apparently to no avail judging from the scathing look she gave him as she pushed past him to sit in the back of the class.

Sirius didn't understand why she detested him but the challenge only pushed him more. He would continue to look like a git in Transfiguration for as long as it took to convince her that he was irresistible. Maybe then, he could get over this obsessive need to get her attention and win her affection. He ignored other girls now; too easy, no fun in the pursuit. Lily and James had told him that he might as well give up because Alexia would never be interested and Sirius highly suspected there was a bet between James, Remus, and Peter on whether or not he would succeed.

Stretching out his long legs, he tried not to fall asleep in class. He thought it amusing that he had a tutor for Transfiguration. Little did the professor know that it was a class he could excel in if he wanted to. Acting like a total pillock on the subject just made the truth seem less likely.

Alexia stared into space so he turned around and watched without her noticing him. When she began to lightly chew on her lower lip, he felt a surge of heat flood through him and he shifted uncomfortably. She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and their gaze met. He wondered if she knew Legilimency because she soon blushed and looked away as if she could read his mind.

"Mr. Black, perhaps you can answer the question?" Professor McGonagall said sharply and he jerked around to look at her blankly. When he did not answer, his classmates giggled. "You might not need a tutor if you paid attention in class Mr. Black. Five points from Gryffindor!"

Groaning under his breath at the glares he was receiving from some of his housemates, Sirius tried to focus on the rest of the class. He could not get the image of Alexia chewing on her lip out of his head though. Until now he had not noticed how tempting her mouth could be.

~*~

"Alexia!" Sirius called her for the second time and she knew that she couldn't pretend she hadn't heard him since he was close behind her.

Stopping abruptly, she turned around just as he crashed into her, knocking them both to the floor and sending their books flying. Alexia had misjudged _how_ close he was, apparently. Shooting contemptuous looks in his directions, she tried to gather up her books quickly.

"What do you want Sirius?" she asked, and tried to jerk her Runes book out of the hand he held out for her. When he wouldn't release it, she pulled harder. "That's mine!"

"Say please."

"Keep it. I would rather go into the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night than say please to you," she shot back, releasing the book.

"Is that an invitation?" he grinned, tossing the book on her pile. When she started to answer him, he held up his hand quickly. "Speaking of invitations, there's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday. I thought maybe you and I could practice there instead of the common room."

Alexia was taken aback and said nothing as he stood up and held his hand out for her. "Well…I suppose we could…I mean to study and everything…but not…" she stammered.

"I'm not inviting you to snog in the corner so don't act so panicked." Sirius grinned. She was starting to hate his mocking grin.

"Good because that won't be happening. Ever!" Turning on her heel, she stormed away. Over the crowd she heard him call out to her.

"I wouldn't be so positive about that Alex. You're starting to fancy me, I can tell."

"Sod off!" she yelled back.

TBC....

* * *

_Curses and jinxes:_

_furnunculus - causes boils to break out on victim_

_langlock - glues target's tongue to roof of their mouth_


	2. You Lit the Fuse Inside My Head

_A/N Thanks to Eira aka phoenix_anamagus for her beta and help on this!_

Chapter title is once again from Shinedown's song Sin with a Grin. I own only my OFC - the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

~*~

"I hear you're coming to Hogsmeade with us Saturday," Lily said to Alexia, coming up from behind her.

"Yes…well I guess so," Alexia stammered.

"Brilliant!" Lily smiled. In a whisper, she added, "He's really not _that_ bad."

Alexia tried to look blank as she asked, "Who?"

Stopping in the hall, Lily pulled Alexia by her sleeve to an alcove. "Sirius isn't that bad. Not at all the prat you think he is. He's a good mate. Maybe you should give it a go."

Blushing furiously, Alexia wished it was possible to Apparate out of Hogwarts. "I'm just helping him study. That's all. I don't know what he told you, but I don't fancy him if that's what you're playing at."

"But I'm pretty sure _he_ fancies you," Lily replied.

"He thinks I'm just some twit who will fall for him," Alexia retorted. "But if I ever did, he'd lose interest immediately. Besides I'm not even the same class as one of the 'Black' sons."

"I've known Sirius for seven years and he _was_ a complete git for a year or so because of his family, but he's changed. He's been disowned because he's friends with people like me and James rather than being more like Regulus and their cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa. Both Sirius and Andromeda were disowned for their friendships with muggles. If you hold his family against him, how are you any different from them?" Lily asked with a wise look.

Alexia knew Lily was right. She had to admit that Sirius wasn't as bad as she had decided he was even though it made her stubborn pride throw a tantrum in her head. Luckily for her she was saved by James as he came up behind Lily and made her squeal by surprising her.

"Are you two talking about me? My ears are burning." He laughed as he tapped Lily on the nose.

"Most likely because they stick out so far from your head the sun is broiling down on them." Lily snorted but Alexia could tell it was a playful jab not a real insult.

Feeling a bit of jealousy at the relationship the pair had, Alexia could not help but wonder if some day she would have the same. She had no experience with boys which, compared to most of her classmates, was unheard of. No brothers or male cousins to explain to her how blokes think. She found herself often quite unsure of them so she just avoided them as anything other than Quidditch and school mates.

"Right Alexia?"

"Hmm?" she stared blankly at James. "I'm sorry I was think about something else."

"Something or someone?" he winked. "I asked if you were going to give Sirius a second chance."

"I never gave him a first chance!" Alexia argued, then blushed realizing what he meant. "Oh…I mean, well…look, I need to go to class. I will see you two later."

Rushing off before they could say more, she went to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She was frustrated for the rest of the day, because she found herself thinking about Sirius much more than she wanted to. Everytime he looked at her in Transfiguration class, she blushed and looked away, positive he somehow knew _he_ was on her mind.

~*~

On Saturday Alexia found herself spending extra time getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. Usually the students wore regular clothes rather than their school robes which made it much more difficult for her to pick the perfect attire. Her roommates giggled as they watched her change her sweater for the second time.

"Is it true then? You're going to Hogsmeade with Sirius Black?" one of them asked.

"I'm just tutoring him," Alexia was quick to correct them. "Besides, how did you find out?"

"Apparently Sirius told Remus who told James and I overheard James telling Lily." Heather, her least liked roommate, shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm sure Sirius doesn't think of _you_ that way."

Never one to keep up on the gossip about her classmates, Alexia still heard the tinge of animosity in Heather's voice and suspected it was due to jealousy. "I never said he thought of me in any way. What's the matter, Heather? Can't you get him to notice you despite the fact you throw yourself at him – oh and every other boy at Hogwarts as well? Perhaps its because they realize that you're just a skanky bint and even Slytherin boys aren't _that_ hard up for snogging."

Her other two roommates, Alice and Elizabeth, silently looked between the two of them waiting to see which would be the first to draw wands. Just as Heather went to reach in her pocket, Alexia reared back and coldcocked her in the nose. Before too long the two girls were rolling on the floor with Heather screaming like a banshee and pulling Alexia's hair and Alexia punching and kicking the bigger girl.

"Enough!" The two girls heard Lily Evans snap as two other girls grabbed Alexia and pulled her off Heather. "If Professor McGonagall finds out about this, we will **all** be forbidden to go to Hogsmeade today!"

"She started it. We were talking about Sirius and all of the sudden she had gone mad," Heather replied, wiping her bloody lip on her sleeve. "Its not my fault she…" When Alexia raised her foot to kick the girl, she jumped away. "See?!? She's mental!"

"Take Heather to the loo to get cleaned up," Lily said to Alice and Elizabeth.

After her three roommates left, the girls holding Alexia let go of her. One of them smiled at her and said, "That was brilliant! She deserved it."

"You're not helping things Patty," Lily muttered. The two seventh-years laughed as they left Alexia's room.

"Is it true you were fighting over Sirius?" Lily asked.

"No! Well…not exactly." Alexia sat down on her bed and tried to comb her hair back into place. "Heather got mad that I was going to Hogsmeade with you guys and made some comment about me and when I replied she started to pull her wand…oh, nevermind it doesn't matter." When she saw the smirk on Lily's face, she exclaimed, "We were not fighting over him!"

"I didn't say anything. So don't hit me!" Lily held up her hands in mock surrender as she smiled. "Come on, let's go before word gets out that you beat up Heather, and Sirius comes down with a sudden case of Dragon Pox."

~*~

"By the time I arrived, Heather had already been mostly done over by Alexia." Lily nudged Alexia's arm with a laugh.

"Well I guess we better try not to wind you up," James snicked. "Right, Sirius?"

Looking over his butterbeer at her, Sirius winked. "It might be a wise idea. I don't believe you said why you two fought?"

Alexia gave him a sarcastic smile. "I was forced to defend your honor. She said you were a complete git and I said not _completely_."

Everyone laughed, and Sirius was surprised at how much she seemed to be warming up to his friends. They had been sitting at the Three Broomsticks for a couple of hours and despite not knowing most of them, other than James, for long, Alexia seemed to get along well with everyone, including Sirius today. She was even nice to Peter, who most girls thought was a bit dodgy. To be honest, he _was_ a bit dodgy.

"Let's go walk around. I want to go by Scrivenshaft's to pick up some new quills. And I know you won't be happy if we don't go by Zonko's," Lily said to James, standing and grabbing her sweater. "Come on Lupin, you and Peter come with us so Alexia and Sirius can study."

Sirius saw Alexia tense up as they left. So far they had all been having a great time and now apparently she dreaded being alone with him, fearing perhaps that things would be uncomfortable if it was just the two of them. Draining the rest of his drink, he rose.

"Come on. I find studying is much easier with some Honeyduke's fudge." Sirius held out his hand to her. She stared at it for a moment and he added. "If you're good, I'll buy you a Sugar Quill."

"If you're good, I might let you." Alexia said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

The two of them went to Honeydukes and purchased their treats and Sirius was thrilled to see her smile quite frequently. It was not a forced or nervous smile and he found himself seeking out ways to make her smile again.

"Well, well, if it isn't my brother and his newest conquest." Alexia turned to see Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother, and a few of his friends standing there. She knew that like their parents, Regulus had cut Sirius off from the family. Normally, she would have put him in his place for what he said but considering the circumstances, she didn't want to make things worse between the brothers.

"Regulus, this isn't the time or place…" Sirius began.

"Do you have to humilate us further by parading this mudblood in public?" Regulus shot back.

"Sod off, you wanker." Alexia snapped at Regulus.. Before he could respond, she felt a wand shoved into her chin.

"How dare you speak that way to a Black?" A cold voice said in her ear. Alexia wanted to step away but couldn't. She felt something dark and sinister creeping up her spine.

"Bellatrix, let her go." Sirius said and realizing whose wand was at her throat, Alexia swallowed hard but tried not to show her fear.

"Apologize to my cousin, Mudblood." Bellatrix demanded. "I'm sorry, Regulus," Alexia said sweetly but couldn't resist adding. "I'm very sorry you're such a prat and your family are a bunch of nutters." Her sarcasm earned her a harder jab with the wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius snapped, and Bellatrix's wand flew away. Jerking Alexia away from Bellatrix's grasp, he pointed his wand at his cousin and said, "Leave us alone."

With a laugh that was more of an evil cackle, Bellatrix smiled at him and her eyes promised him that this wasn't over.

Walking backwards so he could watch his cousin carefully, Sirius steered Alexia down a side street towards Madam Puddifoot's teashop. He finally turned to her and checking her for any damages, he asked, "Are you all right? I'm sorry, my cousin is mental."

Alexia nodded. She was shook up by the whole incident, but she also felt bad because Sirius was both furious and hurt by the whole incident. When he realized she was okay, he paced back and forth for a moment.

"I loathe them - the whole lot of them!" he seethed. "They shouldn't have dragged you into this. Two fights in one day because of me – I'm surprised you haven't punched _me_ in the face."

Watching him pace, she suddenly felt very sorry for him. She couldn't imagine having a family like his, and she could see how difficult it was for him. It was a startling realization that Sirius had 'feelings'. Then she realized he had done something really heroic protecting her and her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Sirius, I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as…I mean you don't need to feel bad for it…you can't help who your family is…" she stammered trying to find the right words to say but everything seemed off. In a fit of desperation, she did the only thing she could think of to possibly make him forget what had just happened.

She kissed him.


	3. Under my Skin, Where You've Always Been

**Chapter 3: Under my Skin, Where You've Always Been**

_A/N Thanks to Eira for the beta. _ _Thanks to Shinedown for the awesome lyrics I'm borrowing for the chapter titles. (check out the song Sin with a Grin by Shinedown) And of course, I ownnothing but my OFC, the rest belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

The kiss startled Alexia as much as it did him. As soon as she realized what she had done, she moved to step back, but Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her still. Her eyes shot open in surprise then blinked shut again. His lips were soft, and the sweet taste of Honeyduke's fudge lingered on them. The kiss ended, and she drew a shaky breath as she opened her eyes.

"You kissed me," Sirius said with a smirk. When she tried to pull away again, he held her firmly. "I'm not complaining. I knew you fancied me, but I thought you would resist a little longer."

Pushing him away, Alexia turned around and walked back towards High Street. She didn't know if she was angry at herself or embarrassed. She had thrown herself at him! Bloody hell! How desperate she must look.

"Alexia wait! I was only teasing you. I'm glad you…" Sirius began and jumped when she spun around on him.

"If you tell anyone I kissed you, I will make you regret you're male, Sirius Black. I'm not one of those mindless bints who are completely under your spell." Alexia seethed, wagging her finger in his face.

"Wait…calm down. I'm not going to tell anyone, anything. I thought you were through pretending to hate me. I don't want to fight," Sirius said and she started to walk away again. "Alexia, I didn't mean to upset you again. I was just caught off guard by the kiss." When she looked away blushing, he added, "I really enjoyed it and today. Well other than the incident with my family, but I enjoyed spending time with you."

Sighing, Alexia said, "Let's just go back to Hogwarts. I'm an idiot to think that you and I could be friends."

Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms. "Let's try this again and this time I won't cock it up." She gasped as his mouth covered hers; hot, more aggressive than before. His hand moved to her face and his thumb stroked her jaw. She was startled when she felt his tongue dip into her mouth.

Alexia had never been kissed before. She didn't know what to do and couldn't help the shaking in her hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tentatively she moved her tongue against his. He moaned softly and she wondered if she had done something wrong, but he pulled her closer, his tongue moving faster.

After the kiss ended the two of them were breathing heavy as he rested his forehead on hers. Alexia was afraid to say anything to destroy the moment, and Sirius seemed to feel the same. She smiled nervously at the thought of him being speechless.

Hearing people walking by, Sirius cocked his head to the left. "Do you still want to go back to Hogwarts?"

Shaking her head, Alexia let him take her hand and walk to Madam Puddifoot's. She had never been inside because mostly couples went in there. All of the Hogwarts couples began whispering behind their hands when she and Sirius walked in. Alexia cut her eyes at a few of them, daring them to say anything, and they looked away. James and Lily were snuggled up at a table in the back. Alexia was surprised when Sirius steered her to another table near the window.

After their tea was served, she busied herself making sure she had enough sugar in it while avoiding his eyes.

"Since you've met some of my family and have probably heard about some of the others, tell me about your family," Sirius suggested.

"My dad is a muggle, my mother a witch. I have one younger sister and an older half sister. The younger one, Nina, will start Hogwarts next year and my other sister, Victoria, is from my father's first marriage so she can't do magic and never went to Hogwarts."

"Hmm. Does that bother her?" Sirius asked. "Is she jealous of yours and Nina's abilities?"

"Her mother turned her against my mother long ago. Neither of them knows we're witches or about magic. Her mother thinks that my mother stole my father away anyway so that would probably convince her it was some type of magic spell." Alexia shrugged. "Victoria only lived with us for a summer before she stopped seeing Dad."

"I'm sorry. That must be difficult," he said gently and reached for her hand.

Alexia looked up to see if he was teasing her again. His gaze was warm so she shrugged again. "I'm over it. It bothers my father but he also knows that he's done all he can to resolve it. Other than that, my family is pretty normal, I guess. My grandparents are all gone, and my mom's sister has one daughter who graduated from Hogwarts last year. You might know her; she was in Ravenclaw – Lissa McDougal?"

"Maybe but I don't think so," Sirius replied. "Are you two close?"

"Growing up we were, but at Hogwarts we drifted apart a bit. She fell into the wrong crowd, you know…the Deatheaters." Alexia studied his face to see what his reaction would be to her cousin possibly being a Deatheater. It had caused quite a problem in her family since she and Nina had a muggle father. Her aunt and uncle were very concerned about Lissa's connection to the group.

Sirius took a long drink of his tea before he replied, "Yes, unfortunately, I know of the Deatheaters too well. Some of my family is associated with them as well. Nasty group, aren't they?"

The two of them were quiet for a moment before Alexia suggested they study. Sirius grinned. "I make you nervous, don't I?"

"Don't start being a prat again," Alexia replied. "Look not all of us have snogged everyone in school."

Surprise flickered in his eyes before he asked, "Are you saying that was your first kiss?"

Blushing crimson, Alexia looked away. Why did he have to make her feel like such a freak? She wanted to leave but didn't want another scene.

"If I had known that I would have made sure it was at least in a better location. Perhaps our next attempt will be someplace nicer than standing in the street."

"I never agreed to another one. I just kissed you the first time to shut you up," Alexia retorted but couldn't help but grin. When he laughed, she added, "Sirius I don't know what you're planning, but I don't think we should…I mean…the two of us aren't exactly good together, obviously, so perhaps it's best if we didn't do anything…"

"Why do you assume we're not good together? I don't think you've really given me a chance, do you?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow. "You hated me from the beginning, and now you're at least talking to me so I think that's a good sign."

"I thought I was just supposed to be tutoring you, and now you're acting like you want…I don't know. What is it you want from me?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Don't be daft. What do you think I want?" Sirius began. When she got offended he rushed to add, "I don't mean **that**! I just thought perhaps you and I could go on a date, just the two of us without my friends and hopefully without my family interrupting. And no studying."

Alexia thought for a moment, chewing on her lip. Everything in her brain was telling her 'bad idea' but for some reason her mouth said, "Fine. Just one date and don't think I'm going to let you kiss me or cop a feel."

Sirius laughed and replied, "I will try to control myself. What about tomorrow night after dinner?"

"How will we be alone tomorrow night? Where do you plan to go?"

"Trust me. I know a great place. And don't eat dessert." Sirius winked at her. "But since Lily is waving us down now, I'm assuming we have to go back to Hogwarts."

Gathering her things, Alexia stood up. Before she could step away from the table, he kissed her lightly then took her hand and led her to the door. She tried not to blush when Lily and James both smirked at her, but her face was on fire. Remus and Peter didn't look surprised to see them holding hands which made her even more embarrassed. It's like everyone but her knew they would end up snogging in the streets and holding hands before the end of the day.

~*~

By the next day, Alexia was ready to pull her hair out if one more person asked about her and Sirius. Heather was giving her the silent treatment which she would prefer to the 100 questions her other two roommates asked when she had returned from Hogsmeade. Apparently everyone knew that she and Sirius had both kissed and held hands at Madam Puddifoot's. At least they hadn't heard about her kissing him outside.

"Sirius is so handsome. You're so lucky." Elizabeth sighed, and Alexia had to bite her lip to keep from snapping at her.

She had lain away the night before trying to decide how she felt about what had happened. For so long Sirius had just been this big prat, but now he wasn't as bad as he had seemed. But what if he was only acting that way to convince her she was wrong about him? Then when she had fallen for him, he would show his true colors. She wished she had someone she could go to for advice, but she didn't really have any close friends to confide in.

For so long, she had been happy to keep to herself. Seeing the close friendships around her, she wished she had let others get closer to her. Maybe then she would have someone to talk to about this. She was friendly with a few people but not enough to talk about her feelings.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Lily asked as she sat down beside her in the common room when Elizabeth had wandered off looking for Alice.

Alexia paused and looked around to make sure James and Sirius were not close by before answering. "I'm not sure. I mean…never mind."

"Look, you can trust me. I wouldn't tell them about what us girls talk about." Lily smiled at her.

Perhaps it was desperation, but Alexia felt like she had to talk to Lily since there was no one else she could really talk to. "I'm nervous. I've never been on a date, and Sirius is probably expecting someone a lot more experienced than I am," she whispered back. "I just don't know if I can trust him to be honest with me and not be a wanker."

"I felt the same way about James for six years," Lily laughed. Alexia couldn't help but start laughing with her. "But now I know James, Remus and Sirius are good blokes. I wouldn't defend Sirius if he really was a prat. But I got to know him a bit more when he went to live with James and he's…different than I thought he was. Just like James is. They come off as these arrogant asses but they really aren't."

"I don't even know what Sirius is playing at though. I think he just fancies me because I didn't like him so now he's got to prove to me that I'm wrong."

"You really don't think he fancies you? He's the one that asked Professor McGonagall if you could tutor him," Lily said with a matter of fact tone.

"He did? But why? He doesn't really need a tutor," she said confused.

"No, but he was using it as an excuse to get to know you. He honestly fancies you and not for some devious reason."

Alexia thought for a long time before asking, "Do you know what his plans are for tonight?"

"He just told me he was planning on getting you somewhere alone that no one could cock it up. 'Course he could easily do that all by himself." Lily laughed. "Just have fun and relax. I don't think he bites; although you might want to watch out for Remus."

Laughing, Alexia shook her head at the thought of Remus biting anyone. He was probably the most normal one of the bunch. The two of them talked for awhile before dinner then walked down to the dining hall together.

~*~

Sirius put his finger over his lips, signaling her to be quiet as they walked down the hall on the seventh floor.

"Stay here," Sirius whispered, and she stood waiting and watching him walk in front of an ugly tapestry three times before whispering something to himself. She was surprised when a door appeared out of no where. Turning around and smiling, he took her hand again and said, "Come on."

Walking in the room, Alexia was surprised to find a lovely lounge area with a fireplace and overstuffed furniture. It reminded her of the common room but much smaller. He led her to the sofa and sat down, pulling her to sit down beside him. On a table before them were two glasses of butterbeer and a plate full of sweet treats.

"I didn't know what you liked so I asked for a bit of everything," he explained handing her a drink.

"Where are we?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement," he smiled. "You simply think about what you need and it appears. But you have to be very specific or who knows what you'll get."

"Does everyone know about this? Are we going to get in trouble being here?" she asked nervously.

"No one that I know knows about it. I heard about it from my cousin Andromeda. I never even told James because I knew if I did, he'd be in here all the time with Lily and no one else would be able to use it." Sirius chuckled. "No one will know we're in here so we can't get in trouble."

Realizing they were completely alone and there was no way they would be interrupted, Alexia grew very nervous. She sipped her butterbeer and watched how casual he seemed to be. Sirius always seemed to be laid back other than yesterday with his family. She wondered how he remained so carefree all the time.

They talked for a long time about everything from their childhoods to Quidditch teams. She noticed he kept moving closer to her and despite the fact it made her very nervous, she didn't move away. When he took her glass from her, Alexia tensed up knowing he was going to kiss her. She was surprised when he asked if she was ready to go back to the common room.

"I…umm…yeah," she replied, confused. What had she done wrong?

When she moved to stand up, he stopped her, pulling her close to him. He stared into her eyes for a moment before saying. "I want to kiss you. But I also want to show you that I'm not just looking for a girl to shag. I know you're worried about that."

"Alright." Alexia didn't know what else to say. When he didn't move, she whispered, "But what if I want you to kiss me again?"

"Brilliant! I was hoping you'd say that." Sirius grinned before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him in a deep kiss that made yesterday's kiss seem innocent.

His kisses made her dizzy and her stomach had butterflies again. He lay back so she was partially on top of him, her hair hanging down on his face. He laughed and said, "Wait, this isn't working."

Alexia laughed as he moved so they were lying side by side on the couch. Reaching up, he brushed her hair back. "You're so beautiful."

Blushing furiously, she looked away before he put his finger under her chin. "Don't tell me you don't hear that all the time."

She shook her head. "Only from my parents and well, they're supposed to think that."

"I bet you never notice all the blokes who watch you when you walk by. I'm surprised that you even noticed me," Sirius replied with a light kiss.

"I had no choice. You forced me to tutor you!" Alexia laughed.

"I was desperate. Lexi…can I call you Lexi?"

"If you want."

"Lexi, I don't know if you've noticed, but I fancy you," Sirius said. "And I don't want you to…you know…with other boys."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Alexia whispered in surprise.

"Well…yeah…I am." Sirius kissed her again. "So will you? You know? Be my girlfriend?"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You stop asking me to tutor you in a class you obviously don't need a tutor in. And you don't act daft to get my attention."

"That's two conditions," Sirius said and smiled when she smacked him lightly on the chest. "But yes, I will do both."

Gathering her in his arms again, Sirius kissed her until she was breathless. Alexia could not help but wonder if she was dreaming.


	4. I'm Inspired to Find the Lie

_A/N Thanks to Eira aka phoenix_anamagus for her beta work and support! _

_Once again chapter title is a line from the lyrics of Sin with a Grin by Shinedown_

_

* * *

  
_

~*~

"No, Sirius." Alexia pushed his hands away again with a slight smile.

"Please Lex? It won't take long I promise," Sirius said, then kissed her on the neck.

"Then you have plenty of time to do it," Alexia laughed. "And don't give me that 'Lily does it for James all the time' bollocks either."

"Fine. It was just one paper, and you know you're much smarter than I am." Sirius sulked, settling back into the chair. "I just thought that as my girl, you would be--"

"--a different person than I was before? It's not going to happen, Black, so give it up. And smarter than you? Ha! You're just too lazy to do it yourself! You do your class work and I'll do mine. Besides, I have to go to Quidditch practice anyway."

Alexia stacked her books on the table and stood up. She bent down but before she could pick them up, Sirius grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. Alexia looked around the common room quickly to make sure they weren't being watched before she allowed him to pull her into a deep kiss. She still had trouble getting used to the idea of their being a couple and blushed whenever he showed public displays of affection.

"Sirius, I'm…going… to be late," Alexia said in between kisses. His kisses still gave her butterflies.

"I'll go with you, then," Sirius replied, helping her stand up as he did.

"No, you won't. I told you that you're too much of a distraction, not to mention, I don't want any more of those blokes taking the mickey out of me about 'Romeo' following me everywhere. They already give me enough trouble." Alexia shook her head.

"Who called me Romeo? It was probably Samuel, that git. I'll handle…"

"No! Sirius, please. I don't want to be one of those girls that act all barmy just because she's going out with someone," Alexia frowned, lowering her eyes. "I can take care of myself, and it's easier to do that if I don't look like I have to get you to 'handle' things."

After a few minutes, Sirius sighed. "Alright, you win. I'll see you before dinner then." With a smile, she kissed him and left to change her clothes as he sat down to write his potions paper.

~*~

"Where is the missus?" Lupin said, dropping down into a chair beside Sirius. "Quidditch practice?"

"Yes. And believe it or not, she didn't want me to come with her."

Sirius looked up when Lupin didn't reply.

"You know what tomorrow is, I assume. Does she know?" Remus asked quietly.

"No, of course not."

"How are you going to explain our disappearances? Surely she'll ask. Lily's already getting suspicious. I don't know how much longer James can keep this from her and now Alexia," Remus shifted nervously. "Eventually one of them is going to find out and then what?"

"They won't find out, Mooney. James and I will think of something. Don't worry so much."

"Don't worry? I've spent almost my whole life trying to keep this secret. If you or James slip up…"

"Don't forget Remus. We found out and didn't hold it against you. You know Lily cares deeply for you already and would never judge you. And Alexia wouldn't either, I'm sure," Sirius replied.

Remus shook his head. "No, Sirius. They can't find out. Whether or not they would judge me isn't the problem. We need to keep this quiet. Too many people know already. After Snape found out…"

"Mooney, it will be fine. Trust me okay?" Sirius put his hand on Lupin's shoulder and squeezed. "If James and I have to get a little creative with our excuses, we will. But if you mope around here for the next few days worrying about it, they will definitely be suspicious."

Lupin shrugged but looked resigned.

~*~

"Are you alright?" James asked Alexia as she limped off the field. She had dodged one Bludger, only to be hit in the shoulder by the next. She ended up getting thrown from her broom far enough off the ground that it knocked the wind out of her. She'd never admit it, but she felt like one big bruise.

"Brilliant move right?" Alexia laughed. "If I keep playing like that, Slytherin will slaughter us on Sunday."

"So you had an off day. It happens." James shrugged, but she could tell he was playing down his feelings.

"James," Alexia stopped and looked at him sternly. "Don't start treating me differently because I'm going out with your best mate. If I screw things up out there, I don't want you sugar coating it and treating me like a…well, like a girl! Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I'm any less of a player than you or any of the rest. I'd much rather you tell me off for playing like shite than have you placate me. I'm a lot tougher than I look."

James held up his hands in mock surrender and laughed. "Fine! Fine! You were horrible out there today. First years could have played better. You're lucky you only got hit by one Bludger. I thought a few of them were going to take your head off, not that it was on practice anyway."

"That's more like it," Alexia said with a frown. Groaning, she added, "I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I used to be so focused, and now it seems like everything distracts me. I'm doing horribly in my classes too! I almost blew up Professor Slughorn in Potions yesterday."

"You're in love."

Alexia turned and smacked James hard on the chest. "Don't you dare say that. I am NOT in love. Not yet at least. Even if I was, I wouldn't act daft."

James chuckled and shook his head. "Are you saying that Lily is acting daft?"

"No! You know what I mean…" Alexia groaned. "You're an even bigger git off the Quidditch field, you know?"

"Lily once referred to me as a toerag."

"You say it like it's a good thing. Although, it does seem to fit." Alexia was quiet for a few moments then stopped, putting her hand on his arm. "Can I tell you something that you won't tell Sirius?"

"Of course," James replied, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I haven't even had a chance to tell Lily yet because we haven't been alone since I found out." Alexia began wringing her hands as she debated how much to tell James. "My mum wrote to me, and it appears that things are getting really bad for the blood traitors who have married Muggles, almost as bad as it is for the Muggle born. She works at the ministry, you know, and had some problems one night when she had worked late. She made it seem like it was no big deal, but James, I'm scared."

"I understand. Dad says it's very dangerous with the Death Eaters making their presence known. What is your mum going to do?" James asked.

"What can she do? What can any of us do? Wait and worry, I suppose. She wants to send my sister away to live with relatives in France, but Nina's so young, still too young to even come here. She won't want to leave my mum and dad." Alexia began chewing on her fingernail.

"It's natural for you to be worried or scared, Alexia, but why don't you want to tell Sirius?"

Alexia avoided his eyes as she shrugged. When he didn't speak, she glanced up at him to find him watching her impatiently. "Because…" she began then stopped and looked down with a blush. "I guess because I'm worried that a little part of him still thinks he's better than me because he's pure blood. Or he won't understand since his parents aren't in danger."

"Naff! You still think he's a prat like his family? Or are you so gormless that you don't see that he's mad about you?" James exclaimed, frustration in his voice. "I understand you don't trust easily, but he's earned it."

"I know. I know. I know! I should be able to trust him, and I do…mostly but this is just something that will always be a big concern to me," Alexia said and began walking back towards the castle.

"No, it doesn't have to always be like that. Trust him--just once--and tell him what's going on. You'll see. Once you see I'm right, you won't doubt him again," James replied as he fell in step beside her.

Alexia waited until they were at the door to Gryffindor's common room. "Alright, you win. I'll tell him as soon as I get a chance. Just let me tell him though, alright? If you tell him and he finds out I told you first, he's going to know it was because I didn't trust him."

~*~

Alexia didn't have a chance to talk to Sirius alone that night so she decided she would talk to him after dinner tomorrow night. It was Saturday, so she assumed he'd take her to the Room of Requirement after dinner since this afternoon was the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Tomorrow they had their match with Slytherin, and he knew she would be tired, bruised, achy, or in a bad mood if they lost.

Right now he was in detention with James while Remus and Lily were upstairs studying. She was sitting in a quiet corner of one of the many gardens, trying to study, but too distracted to do much of it. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the now well worn letter from her mother. As she re-read it, she felt tears fill her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she cried but knowing that her family was in danger gutted her.

"Ms. Morgan, I'm surprised you're not with your friends. It is a lovely day but it's a little bit nippy out here." Professor McGonagall's voice caused Alexia to jump in surprise.

"Professor McGonagall! You startled me." She reached down to pick up her book then sat back with a faint smile. "I actually like it when its cooler."

The professor studied her for a few minutes and Alexia looked away quickly while she tried to think of a good excuse to leave. Coming up with nothing, she tried to avoid direct eye contact.

"Ms. Morgan, what is it? Has something happened?" Professor McGonagall walked over and sat down beside her, watching her with concern.

Alexia's lip trembled and she nodded. Normally she wouldn't talk to any of her professors about anything other than class work, but despite her strictness, Professor McGonagall seemed to genuinely care very much for her students and Hogwarts, so Alexia felt closer to her than anyone else on staff. Although she greatly admired Professor Dumbledore, and though he cared for the students and the school just as deeply, if not more, she did not feel close enough to the Headmaster to pour her heart out to him. At last she finally spoke, "I'm worried about my family and I think maybe I should leave Hogwarts to be there with them. My mum is thinking of sending my little sister away until things settle down, and I know my sister will be gutted. Not to mention the fact dad has no way to protect himself."

"I see," the professor replied, putting her arm around Alexia's shoulder. "Surely you realize its folly to think of leaving Hogwarts, especially now."

"But…"

"But nothing, Ms. Morgan! Your mother has enough to worry about with one daughter at home. I cannot imagine there is any place safer for you, along with your classmates, than here under Professor Dumbledore's protection. Students always think they're ready to be out there battling The Dark Lord themselves when their parents prefer them safe within the walls of Hogwarts. Your parents will do what is best for your sister, but do not give them more to worry about by attempting to leave Hogwarts during such dangerous times."

Wiping her tears away, Alexia nodded. She knew deep down that the professor was right, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Perhaps Nina being sent to France was best Mum would have more peace of mind at least. Mum would have plenty to worry about protecting Dad and herself from the Muggle hating Death Eaters.

"Thanks, Professor McGonagall. I hadn't thought about my parents worrying about me. You're right that they would prefer me here. My mum thinks Professor Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time," Alexia said with a slight smile. "And I think between all of the professors, we're pretty safe here at Hogwarts too."

"Yes as safe as any can be in these times. Try not to worry so. The game is set to start at the Quidditch pitch soon. Perhaps you should go put on a sweater," the professor said as she rose. She walked a few steps then turned back and added, "Ms. Morgan, if you have any more worries about this and you wish to speak to me, do not hesitate to come to my office. I'll not have my students feel they are ever alone at Hogwarts. The staff is here to not only instruct you on all things magical but to help you through these difficult years between childhood and adulthood."

Alexia smiled and nodded. "Thanks again, Professor." Gathering her things, she followed the professor into the castle then ran up the stairs two at a time. Not seeing her friends in the common room, she went up to her room to change and saw a note from Lily.

_Dear Alexia,_

_We didn't know when you'd return so Remus, Peter, and I went to the pitch. James and Sirius are going to meet us there so we'll save you a seat._

_Lily_

Throwing on a sweater, she grabbed her Gryffindor scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair back into a pony-tail, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Finally ready, she rushed through the halls, down the stairs and outside.

"Alexia!" she heard a familiar voice behind her.

Turning she was soon wrapped in a tight embrace. She laughed when Sirius lifted her off her feet. "I'm glad we caught you. Where are the others?"

With a slight blush, she smiled at James. "Your lady awaits you at the pitch," she replied with a wink. "With two other blokes."

"Trollop! Let us go and be done with her," James said with a flourish of his hand, causing Alexia and Sirius to laugh.

~*~

Remus had left after the game to visit his mother. Apparently his mother was very sick and he had to return home frequently to visit her. Alexia had never noticed how often he was away before she started going out with Sirius, but Lily said it was at least once a month. At dinner, she noticed how Sirius, James and Peter looked like they were up to something. She caught all of them giving each other meaningful looks and wondered what they were planning.

In the common room, Alexia waited for Sirius to take her to the Room of Requirement. Curious that he didn't suggest it, she waited until the room was mostly empty. Then she went ahead and told him about the letter from her mum and her concerns. She began to tell him what Professor McGonagall said but stopped when she realized he wasn't really listening to her. Instead he had been giving James an impatient look. When she stopped talking, he turned to look at her with a slight smile.

"Alexia, don't worry about it so much. After all, your mother said she was fine." Kissing her quickly, he stood up. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm completely knackered. I think I'll just head up to my room."

Her mouth almost dropped open in surprise. Standing up quickly, she snapped, "Sorry I kept you up with my petty problems. Go to bed. I won't keep you. While you're at it, Sirius, why don't you go to hell too?!"

Pushing past him, Alexia stormed from the room, ignoring all the people staring at her. She made it to her room before tears filled her eyes. Her roommates watched curiously as she slammed around the room, getting ready for bed. Without another word to anyone, she lay down and pretended to be asleep.

She couldn't believe he was such a prat. How could he act like her family being in danger wasn't even important? It was worse than she expected. 'Well, if he thinks I'll waste my time on a git like him just because he's adorable and his kisses give me butterflies in my stomach, he has another thing coming!' She thought as a tear made its way down her cheek. 'I don't need him. And right now, I don't want him either.'


	5. I Have No Use for Apologies

_A/N Thanks to Eira aka phoenix_anamagus for her beta and help on this! __Thanks to Shinedown for the awesome lyrics I'm borrowing for the chapter titles. (check out the song Sin with a Grin by Shinedown) And of course, I own nothing but my OFC, the rest belongs to JK Rowling._

~*~

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" James asked as he followed Sirius up the stairs to their room.

"James, we have to hurry," Sirius replied hastily avoiding his friend's eyes. He felt a knot in his stomach because he realized how insensitive he had been and how much he'd hurt Alexia. And as she typically did, she reacted with anger when her feelings were hurt.

"Please tell me you didn't brush off her concerns about her family." James crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Sirius.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I wasn't supposed to say anything to you but since you've gone and been a total git, I guess I'll have to. She was worried if she told you, you would act like it wasn't that important. And it appears that she was right." James shook his head. "Sirius, sometimes you're a complete prat and amaze even me."

"Wait a second. She told you before she told me…"

"Don't even try that lame argument and turn this around to be her fault. She almost got her head knocked off at practice the other day and I asked her what was going on. I think she only told me because she hadn't had a chance to talk to Lily or anyone else. It's tearing her apart you know? And I told her to trust you to be understanding." James pulled his invisibility cloak from his trunk.

"Don't worry. After the full moon is over, I'll make it up to her. It might be best if I didn't resolve things so that's one less girlfriend we have to make excuses to." Sirius ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "You could've warned me about this at least. If I had known I wouldn't have cocked it all up."

"Are you two ready?" Peter said as he came from behind them.

"Let's go. You can tell me later how barking mad I am, no pun intended," Sirius said to James, with a small smirk.

~*~

The following day Alexia woke early, hoping to get ready and down to the pitch before people started asking her questions about her and Sirius. She ate her breakfast quickly then headed outside, luckily avoiding everyone. After retrieving Felix, her New Britain Hawk Owl, she balanced him on her finger then walked down to the pitch with her broom, quill, and scrolls of parchment. She kept repeating the events of last night over and over in her mind.

Before she realized it, she was at the pitch. No one was there yet since the match wasn't for hours so she had plenty of time to think uninterrupted. She sat on the bleachers absentmindedly moving leaves with her wand in a circle eight patterns and stroking Felix's soft feathers. Remembering her intent to write her family, she put her wand down and turned around so she was facing the higher bleacher behind her, placing Felix beside her. She sat with the quill in her hand for a few moments before she began writing.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm very worried about the fact you were harassed by those men. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself but the danger there keeps growing. Is it possible all of you could go to France to visit your auntie? Nina is too young to go alone and that would also keep Dad out of harm's way. At least you know I'm safe here under Dumbledore's protection. There are quite a few blokes here that want to join the Death Eaters though. Even here at Hogwarts, the tension between the Muggle born and Pure Bloods has increased. I'm not bothered much by anyone yet. I don't understand it all myself. Even The Dark Lord has Muggle blood in his veins or so I've heard. _

_My classes are fine and I'm doing well at Quidditch. I made some friends lately including a lovely girl named Lily Evans and her boyfriend, James. I think I've mentioned James Potter before and I'm sure you've heard of his family. He's on the Quidditch team with me, as well. Also they're good friends with three other blokes; Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. In fact, until last night, Sirius was my boyfriend._

_Mum, I wish I could talk to you now. I have so many questions and could use some advice. I know you have more important things to worry about but I feel totally daft for falling for Sirius. I suspected he was a git from the beginning but allowed myself to fall for him and now he's broken my heart. I wish there was a spell to protect myself from falling for anyone again. Please don't tell Dad this. I know how he'll react about his daughter's first heartbreak and it will be mortifying. _

_  
All my love, _

_Alexia_

Writing a less emotional letter to her father and sister, she then sat back and watched Felix jumping between the steps of the bleachers. She'd had the owl since she was only a small child, a gift from her parents on her ninth birthday.

"At least I don't have to worry about you breaking my heart, do I Felix?" she asked with a smile. Clucking her tongue at him, she allowed him to jump back onto her finger. She stroked his head before attaching the parchments to his ankle. "Take these to Mum and Dad."

Alexia watched him fly off and wished she could trade places with him. He was so graceful and free when he flew, much like she felt on the broom but she'd prefer to fly without a broom. If she was an Animagus, she would want to be some type of bird or owl so she could fly whenever she wanted.

"Are you planning to hide down here all day?" Lily said as she walked to sit beside her.

"Thought about it but obviously it's not working," Alexia retorted, avoiding Lily's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to say. Sirius is a prat, just like I suspected. End of story."

"Not exactly. James told me the whole story. Well…except the parts he's omitted." Lily sighed. "I don't think that Sirius meant to be an insensitive git. I think it was a side effect of them all being up to something."

"What do you mean?" Alexia glanced over at Lily.

"Just between us?" Lily asked very mysteriously. "The three of them disappear every month about the same time that Remus goes to visit his mother. James thinks I don't notice but once again they disappeared last night."

Alexia thought for a moment before asking, "And where do you think they are going? To follow Remus? Go to Hogsmeade or something?"

"I don't know and I was afraid to follow them by myself. But now that you're going out with Sirius…"

"You mean I was going out with him," Alexia quickly pointed out. "And since I'm not, why would I care where he is going?"

Lily looked at her with frustration. "Will you help me just to help out a friend then?"

Alexia sighed and put her head down on her arms. "I know I'm going to regret this…but yes, I'll help you." Looking up at Lily, who was now smiling, she asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"Basically we follow them and find out where they're going. I know they're using James' invisibility cloak which will make it very difficult." Lily grinned even wider.

"Difficult? Don't you mean impossible? How do you know they're leaving then? And how will we be able to follow something we cannot see?"

"Luckily for us, I'm as nearly as smart as James is. And that James is very forgetful and leaves his things lying about." Lily laughed then pulled a parchment out of her pocket. Pointing her wand at it, she said, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

Alexia watched with fascination as the parchment began to fill up with wording and drawings. Lily opened it and Alexia saw that it was a map of Hogwarts that showed where everyone was at within the castle and grounds.

"That's bloody brilliant Lily!" Alexia exclaimed.

"I can't take credit for making the map, although I wish I did. But I saw James use it once when he didn't realize I was looking. Then today he left it tucked in his Ancient Runes book so I pinched it. I have to get it back to him before tonight though or he'll miss it when they leave. I'm pretty sure they use it to see that it's safe." Lily sat back. "Since we cannot duplicate the map without knowing how they did it, I was thinking we could put an echoing spell on it, so that we could see on a plain piece of parchment whatever the map is showing them."

"But won't they see us on the map if we follow them?" Alexia pointed to the map that showed where the two of them were currently sitting.

Lily frowned. "Yes, that's the rub. I cannot figure out a way to get around that."

The two of them were quiet while they tried to think of something. Grinning suddenly, Alexia said, "Of course! We cast a spell on the map and on them."

Looking at her quizzically, Lily asked, "What kind of spell on them?"

"A few years ago, my cousin, Lissa, and I were sneaking out one night. She cast a spell on her parents so they couldn't see us whether by their eyes or by any magical means. Since the map is magical, it should work. If not then they see us and we try again some other night. We'll cast it right before we go to bed then come back down and wait quietly in the common room."

"Brilliant! Do you remember the spell?"

"Yes, I never forget a useful spell. Considering the fact we walked in front of their faces twice to see if it worked and neither one of them saw us even when we were six inches in front of their faces, I figured one day it would become a useful spell," Alexia replied. "Now you should go ahead and cast the spell on the map so we can try it out before tonight and you can get the map back to James."

~*~

After casting the spell and trying it out a few times, Lily and Alexia were satisfied it worked. Lily folded the map back and whispered, "_Mischief managed._"

"Alexia, I have been looking for you everywhere," Sirius said as he walked towards them causing both girls to jump in surprise.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alexia watched Lily cram the map into her pocket before she stood up and walked down the bleachers. "What do you want? I'm really busy being brassed off at you now so I'm afraid I don't have time to talk."

"Please. Give me a chance to explain," Sirius replied.

"Let me think about it…" Alexia looked up for a minute before resuming her glare at him. "No."

"Alexia, I'll see you later at the game," Lily excused herself. "Good luck Sirius."

"He doesn't need luck. He needs a brain. And a heart and soul might help," Alexia turned around and began gathering her things. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than listen to your pitiful attempt at an apology."

"Who said I was going to apologize? You're so stubborn and temperamental! You act like a spoiled child who throws a temper tantrum and won't calm down long enough to know…"

"Spoiled child? You have a lot of nerve calling me spoiled, Mr. Black. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth," Alexia seethed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's getting old that you bring my family into every argument you cannot win. Yeah, yeah my family is a bunch of Muggle hating nutters but that doesn't change the fact that you were just waiting for me to make a mistake that you could throw it in my face that I was the prat you thought I was. It's not like I committed an Unforgivable Curse, Alexia. I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying because I had something else on my mind. That doesn't mean I don't [i]care[/i] about you or your family. I just didn't realize we were talking about something so serious until you had already gone mental on me."

"Don't worry about it Sirius. You don't have to put up with me being mental anymore anyway," Alexia replied, trying to hide her hurt feelings behind her sharp tone of voice.

"One day you'll realize how much I cared about you and you'll regret breaking up with me over a misunderstanding." Sirius grabbed her hand. "I don't want us to end like this."

"You'll get over it and find some other twit to fall for your charm soon, I'm sure."

Sirius dropped her hand and with a cold look replied, "Right. Because I'm just a prat with no heart and soul. You're the one who seems so good at dishing out pain to others. Maybe you should think about that."

After Sirius stormed off, Alexia sat down on the bleacher and wiped away the tears that were falling rapidly on her cheeks.


	6. Look Left, Look Right But I'm Behind You

_A/N Thanks to Eira aka phoenix_anamagus for her beta and help on this! Once again, Shinedown lyrics for the chapter title and everything else belongs to JK Rowling_

James glanced over at Alexia again with concern. Apparently her fight with Sirius had her flaming mad because she was taking out her frustrations on the Slytherin team. He actually was beginning to feel sorry for some of them. She had already knocked a beater off his broom with a savage blow from her shoulder into his side. Now she had flown directly into the path of their seeker, causing him to lose track of the Golden Snitch. Luckily, Gryffindor's seeker, Amanda, caught the Golden Snitch.

After the team resumed their footing on solid ground, Alexia got into a screaming match with Thomas Barry, the Beater she had knocked off his broom.

"Potter, you need to keep a leash on some of your players," Thomas yelled at him.

"Can't take being beat by a girl, Barry? Maybe Slytherin needs to toughen up a bit," James said coming to Alexia's side. "Come on Alexia." Leading her away from Thomas, he waited until they were out of earshot of both teams. "Look, I know you're brassed off at Sirius, but you were pretty reckless up there."

"Oh, I see. So I should play like a girl?" Alexia stopped and put her hands on her hips. "I helped win that game you do realize. If you were playing up to snuff today, I wouldn't have had to pick up the slack."

"Pick up the slack? By knocking people off their brooms? I wasn't 'up to snuff' because I was worried someone was going to slug you. Not that I would blame them. You were playing like those underhanded Slytherin wankers."

"James…you really need to stop right now, before you say something I will make you regret," Alexia warned him.

"What's going on?" Lily asked when she walked up and saw the two of them glaring at each other.

"Maybe you can get a straight answer out of your friend here without getting your head taken off, Lily. Personally, I'm going to wait until she returns to her senses." James stormed off leaving Lily looking confused.

Lily waited a few minutes before she suggested, "Let's go down to the lake for a few minutes before we go back to the castle."

Once they reached the lake, Alexia flopped down on the grass then lay back with a loud sigh. "What is _wrong_ with me? I'm acting like I've been under the Imperius Curse."

"Well…I didn't want to say anything and risk losing an eye," Lily answered with a smile.

Alexia laughed. "If this is how all relationships make you feel, I think I'll pass."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well with Sirius earlier."

"No. And the worst part is…" After being quiet a moment, she sat up with tears glistening in her eyes. "He was right. Not all of it but a lot of what he said was true."

"Then maybe you should forgive him."

"No, it's too late. I saw the way he was all over Heather. 'Course I saw that right before I tried to knock Thomas into next week," Alexia replied with a frown.

"You know he was doing that just to upset you. And it worked. Now that was him being a prat. I wanted to smack him myself," Lily said, shaking her head. "You two are so stubborn though. Both of you will let this get worse and worse until it is irreparable unless you talk to him."

Alexia studied Lily for a few minutes. "You're such a chancer. No wonder James is such a well behaved sod around you if you con him the same way you're trying to con me."

"But I'm right. That's the key."

"Yeah, yeah. You want me to give in. How's that for loyalty and friendship?" Alexia snorted.

"I'm loyal, and I want you to be happy. Sirius makes you happy. Being without him makes you dangerous, apparently, so for the sake of the Quidditch Cup, get back with Sirius." Lily smiled innocently at Alexia, and she had to laugh.

"I'll try to talk to him. If he's not all over Heather, that is. If he's all over Heather, she can have him!"

~*~

"Can you repeat that one more time?" James said with a huge grin. "I'm not sure I heard you, but it sounded like you were admitting that you were wrong, and you were sorry. And those are two things I never thought I'd hear from you Alexia."

"Hey! Sod off! I admit when I'm wrong. It just happens so rarely," Alexia retorted. "I said I was sorry I went off half-cocked on you."

"It's quite alright. I'll cherish this moment however." James laughed when Alexia shot him a glare.

Trying to be nonchalant, Alexia scanned the crowded common room. She frowned seeing Heather, practically sitting in Sirius' lap.

"He's not even paying attention to her now, so don't go slug him," Lily warned.

"I don't care. I…"

"Sirius, come here!" James called over her head.

"James!" Lily hissed. "How subtle!"

Sirius walked up, and without saying anything to anyone, he took Alexia's hand and led her out of the room through the portrait entry way. "Come with me," he said and she nodded.

Realizing she was holding her breath, Alexia released a small sigh when she saw he was headed outside. Hopefully, no one would bother them. When he finally came to a stop out of the view of the castle doors, he sat down on the ground and leaned back against the wall. Alexia sat in front of him with her legs crossed and studied her hands in her lap, gathering the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry." They both said at once and then laughed.

"I'm sorry about the thing with Heather at Quidditch today. That was…"

"Mean? Horrible? Disgusting?" Alexia offered when he seemed at a loss for words. "Yes it was all that. Of all girls here, why her?"

"Because I knew it would make you the maddest. I didn't realize that you'd get so mad that you'd almost maim Thomas Barry, but I can't say it would be a great loss if you did."

Alexia bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry about what I said and the way I acted. I'm just…worried about my family and new to this feeling."

"What feeling?" Sirius asked, as he leaned forward and pulled her closer. Resting his forehead on hers he asked again, "Tell me. What are you feeling?"

Alexia felt like she couldn't breathe at all now. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the scent of him. He always smelled so good and his closeness made her stomach turn somersaults. His thumbs now stroked the insides of her wrists which for some reason seemed so soothing to her.

"Feeling like I can talk to someone, depend on them to listen to me and my problems. And make me feel safe about everything."

"I make you feel safe?" he whispered.

"You make me feel protected. But you scare me because I don't want you to hurt me," Alexia whispered in response as she blinked back tears. "I…don't know what I'm doing or the right thing to say. And you've been with many girls who are a lot more experienced than I am. I never know how to act."

"Hey," Sirius pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. "I want you to act like yourself. I want you to _be_ yourself. Why would I want you to be someone other than the person I fell for?"

Alexia smiled shyly. She leaned forward and lightly kissed him. "I'm really sorry…"

"You can make it up to me." Sirius grinned then kissed her deeply.

After a few heated kisses, Alexia sighed contentedly and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your family, Alexia. I know how hard it must be to be away from them."

"Thank you. It is hard. I should have realized a ministry employee married to a Muggle would be in danger. Add to that, my cousin is hanging around Death Eaters and you have a dangerous mix," Alexia replied. "Can we talk about something else? If I think anymore about it, I'm going to be boggled. You said you were distracted last night. What were you thinking about? Are you blokes up to something?"

A look of guilt passed over his face, and he began to study the treeline. "Nothing. Just thinking about my Defense Against the Dark Arts paper that is due tomorrow."

"Oh really? What's the topic?" she asked casually, knowing he was lying.

"Umm…unforgivable curses."

"Oh, that's nasty business. Do you want my help?" she offered.

"No. Remember what you said about each of us doing our own work."

Alexia raised an eyebrow that he would now use her own words against her. "Sirius, you're a horrible liar. If you don't trust me, you don't have to tell me your big secret."

"What big secret?"

"The one you are desperately and lamely trying to keep from me."

Sirius finally looked at her. "I do trust you but…it's not my secret to share. I'm sorry."

"Alright," she said with a shrug, knowing they were going to hopefully find out the truth tonight. "We better get back. Its getting close to suppertime."

"First, why don't you start making it up to me?" Sirius suggested then kissed her heatedly.

~*~

Alexia snuck into the lavatory to meet Lily after everyone had gone to sleep. Sitting on the sink waiting, Lily jumped and hid the parchment until she saw who it was. She pulled it back out along with her wand.

"_Lumos._ What took you so long?"

"Heather was rather put out about the fact Sirius and I are back together. She stayed up late to glare at me. Probably secretly plotting my death." Alexia answered, sitting on the other sink beside Lily. Glancing at the parchment, she asked, "Are they on the move yet?"

"Yes. They're just now leaving the castle though."

The two girls watched the map as the three little flags representing Sirius, James, and Peter made their way across the grounds. They stopped at the Whomping Willow. Then they disappeared completely and the parchment was blank.

"Where did they go? Did they get caught or just close the map?" Alexia asked, still staring at the blank parchment.

"I don't know. Let's watch it a little while longer to see if they come back."

After a half hour of a blank parchment, Lily shrugged. "Well, we have two choices. We sneak out to the Willow and try to find them, or we assume they just closed the map and keep watching."

"I really hate to sit around waiting for things. Let's go," Alexia said as she jumped down off the sink with Lily following after.

The two of them snuck through the castle very carefully, choosing to go through a ground floor window instead of a door, just in case. Outside, Lily looked at Alexia nervously. "This place is pretty creepy at night."

"Yeah, it is. I keep expecting to get caught." Alexia glanced over her shoulder again.

When they reached the Whomping Willow, they stood looking around for some time. Hearing a noise, Alexia grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her into nearby bush. A beautiful stag came into view and the two girls breathed a sigh of relief. Lily came out of the bush and began walking slowly towards the stag.

"It's beautiful. I love deer, they are my favorite animal." Lily was holding her hand out to the deer as it backed away slowly. "I won't hurt you boy. I just want to pet you."

Alexia heard another noise and looked over just as a black shaggy dog came running out of the Willow towards Lily. Alexia pulled out her wand and ran to Lily, pushed her out of the way, yelling, "_Repello!!!_"

Yelping, the black dog flew through the air then landed on its back 2 meters away. Raising her wand again, she was knocked back in shock when suddenly the stag transformed into James, rushed forward, and grabbed her arm.

"No Alexia! It's Sirius!"


	7. These Scars I Scratch, I Tear

_A/N Thanks to Eira aka phoenix_anamagus for her beta and help on this!_

Chapter title is once again from Shinedown's song Sin with a Grin. I own only my OFC - the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

_

* * *

_It all happened so fast that it did not have time to register with Alexia that her boyfriend was a dog. Within a few seconds of James screaming it at her, he was knocking her to the ground as a werewolf came tearing out of the Whomping Willow and lunged at her.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Lily yelled from her spot on the ground beside James and Alexia.

The werewolf instantly went rigid and fell to the ground in a full body bind. As soon as it did, the three of them jumped to their feet all talking at once. Within a minute or two, Sirius was also there trying to find out what was going on.

"How did you find us?" James asked the girls.

"James, what is going on? What do you mean Sirius is that dog? And you're a stag? Wait…what?" Lily asked at the same time.

"Did you follow us? How? And why?!" Sirius demanded.

"You're an Animagi? You had me tutoring you in transfiguration!" Alexia asked Sirius, her voice shrill.

"Wait…wait…everyone calm down. We need to get you two back to the dorms before the spell wears off of him," James said, gesturing to the werewolf.

Lily studied the wolf for a moment before exclaiming, "Is that Peter?!"

"No! It's…" James looked at Sirius.

"It's Remus," Alexia whispered in shock. "If it's not Peter, it must be Remus which explains his monthly disappearances. But it certainly doesn't explain you two being Animagi. Does Dumbledore know about Remus? Does he know about the two of you?"

"Yes and no," Sirius answered. "But James is right. We need to get you back to the castle now. James, give them your cloak. You two go back to the castle. We have the map so we'll just have to risk getting nabbed. We _have_ to take Remus back to the Shrieking Shack. We'll meet you back in the common room and explain all of this then."

~*~

When they reached the castle, they snuck back in through the window and went to the room behind the Gfyffindor's Common Room. Everyone sat silently for a long time. Finally, Lily said, "So…you're sneaking out every month to hang with Lupin…who is a werewolf. And…"

"You're a dog," Alexia blurted out, still looking at Sirius with shock. "A dog?"

"James, don't you think you could have mentioned at some point in our relationship that you were a deer? I mean…it's not like it's a small matter. Any other animals you want to confess to being able to transform into?"

Before James could answer, Alexia muttered, "Like a dog?"

Rolling her eyes, Lily snapped, "Yes, Alexia. Sirius is a dog. Way to beat a dead horse. Would you prefer him to be a stag? I'm sure they could switch."

"No, we can't. It's not that simple," Sirius replied running his hands through his hair. "Look, we wanted to tell you but we couldn't..."

"Why? Didn't you trust us?" Lily asked. "James?"

"Yes we did…I mean we do, or at least I do…" James stammered.

"Oh, you don't trust me Sirius?" Lily crossed her arms over her chest and shot Sirius a dirty look.

"No! That's not what I meant," James exclaimed. "What I meant is we both trust both of you, but…Lupin doesn't want anyone to know about him. Even though he doesn't bite people, it's still not something he wants everyone to know."

Lily's expression changed from anger to tenderness. "But I wouldn't judge him. He's one of the sweetest blokes at the school. Much nicer than you two by far!"

"But if you're different and people have treated you badly because of it, you naturally assume that everyone will act that way toward you. Trust me, I know," Alexia commented. "I guess that Remus didn't want to risk losing our friendship."

James nodded. "The fact that you two treat him so nicely and were his friends made him that much more concerned that you would think less of him, or perhaps, not even want him around. And if the truth slipped out…"

"…he'd have to leave Hogwarts once everyone told their parents," Sirius completed his sentence.

Alexia looked at Lily and shrugged. "They're right. As much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't have told them if the situation was reversed."

"Now," Sirius began. "You two can explain why you felt you should spy on us, and how you found us when we were under James' invisibility cloak."

Alexia could tell he was very irritated by the fact that they spied on them, or perhaps because they outsmarted them. Either way, she felt a storm brewing between them again. Since it wasn't her idea and she didn't want to speak for Lily, she looked over at her friend, waiting for her to explain.

"You disappear every month. Of course I was curious and worried." Lily gave James a look of exasperation. "You knew you had a great reason for lying, but I didn't know. I thought you guys were just off breaking the rules for fun."

"And how did you find us?" James asked.

"The map. We bewitched it to show us on a plain piece of parchment what you were seeing. When you stopped at the Whomping Willow, we came there," Lily explained.

"When I told you earlier it wasn't my secret to share, couldn't you have trusted me and not spied on us?" Sirius asked Alexia. She could tell by his eyes he was really angry, and she felt guilty.

"We just…I had already promised…I'm sorry," Alexia replied, lowering her eyes. "Please understand we were worried and didn't understand."

"Now Lupin is going to have to worry about one more person keeping his secret. And it's our fault. How do you think he's going to feel about that? How do you think we feel that you felt you had to spy on us?" Sirius stood up suddenly and sat beside Alexia. "How can I trust you to believe me when I say I cannot tell you something because of someone else?"

Alexia shrugged. As upset as she was at him, she knew he had a right to feel just as betrayed.

"Look, it's very late and I'm knackered. Let's just talk this over tomorrow when everyone has a good night's sleep. We didn't sleep last night and I could use a few hours before classes and practice tomorrow," James said, stifling a yawn.

Alexia nodded and without saying anything to Sirius, she stood to follow Lily to the Common Room. Sirius grabbed her hand, and when she turned around, he was watching her. He pulled her to him and kissed her gently before letting her go to into the dorm rooms.

"Next time I come up with a brilliant idea like that, clobber me over the head," Lily whispered to Alexia, walking up the stairs. "I'm not sure who has the most right to be put out, but I feel horrible about this, especially about Lupin."

"We'll just have to convince him he can trust us, and we don't hold it against him…"

"Well, it is about time you two decided to sneak back in," Professor McGonagall said. She had been waiting in a chair near Alexia's room. "When I was alerted of your absence, I was very worried. Surely, our Head Girl would not sneak out of the castle at night. So, I checked the library and did not find either of you there . Would you like to tell me where you were?"

"Professor, it's my fault. I was upset about my parents, so I went to the Astronomy Tower. Lily came up there to get me. I'm sorry I worried you," Alexia replied apologetically.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Ms. Morgan, I'm very sorry you're worried about your family, but that does not give you the right to roam about the castle at night."

"Yes Professor."

"You will meet me in my classroom for the rest of the week after your last class. Lily, you should know better. Next time, you will report a missing student to me. You will join Ms. Morgan in detention for three days."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Lily and Alexia said together.

"Now, no talking and go straight to your rooms," Professor McGonagall ordered, and the two girls went straight to their rooms without another word.

~*~

At breakfast the next morning, Lily sat beside Alexia and whispered, "I cannot believe you took all the blame last night."

"I have less to lose than you do. Besides, it's no big deal, but I really want to know who ratted us out," Alexia whispered back. "It seems strange that no one knew you were gone until Professor McGonagall came to look for me. I think Heather decided to get a little payback for Sirius and I making up."

The two girls looked down the table where Heather and her friends were giggling together. Heather's triumphant smile confirmed Alexia's suspicions, and she began to rise from her seat, intent on teaching Heather a lesson for being a narc.

"No! You're in enough trouble plus McGonagall might do more investigating and find out about Sirius and James," Lily exclaimed, grabbing her arm. Reluctantly, Alexia sat back down but couldn't help smiling at the expression of fear on Heather's face when she had stood up. She loved knowing she could still make Heather fear her from a distance.

"What a berk," Alexia replied.

Before Lily could reply, Sirius and James slid in beside them, followed by Peter. Sirius grabbed a slice of apple off Alexia plate and asked, "Is it true then? You got busted by McGonagall?"

"Yes, I did, and no, I didn't rat you out. Lily and I got detention, but at least Lily is still Head Girl."

"Yes but only because you took all the blame with that story of yours," Lily pointed out. "She told McGonagall we were in the Astronomy Tower, talking about her worries about her family. I think the professor felt sorry for her, so she let us both off pretty light."

"Are you going to miss any games?" James asked Alexia with a look of annoyance.

"No. I'll just miss practices, but you're welcome for not blowing your cover. I'm sure you mean to say 'thank you'," Alexia answered with a smirk. She slapped Sirius' hand as he tried stealing more food from her plate. "Get your own plate you bum."

No one said anything about last night but Alexia couldn't help noticing Peter kept looking at her strangely. She realized that Lily and her didn't know what had happened to Peter last night. Is he an Animagus as well? If so, what animal was he, and why didn't they see him last night?

~*~

Friday night Alexia and Sirius snuck off to the Room of Requirement to be alone again. As they lay in each other's arms, he kissed her deeply. It seemed like things got very intense very quickly between them, and Alexia finally pulled away, gasping.

"Sirius, we need to slow down. I'm not ready for…I mean, it's too soon…"

"I know I just cannot help myself. You feel and taste so good it just makes me feel like I've just knocked back a love potion. I'm sorry, I don't mean to rush you, but each time I kiss you, I want more," he whispered as he kissed down her neck.

"I feel the same way, but I don't think I'm ready for the next step," she whispered in reply as she ran her hands through his hair.

Sighing, he pulled away and smiled slightly. "You're right." He pulled her closer, and she rested her head on his chest.

"You know the holidays are coming up soon. I'd like to see you," he said, trailing his fingers down her arm slowly. "Would you come to dinner at the Potters? Mrs. Potter already invited you and Lily both to dinner."

"I've never been asked to meet someone's parents before."

"You don't need to worry about feeling uncomfortable. They're good people and treat everyone like they're part of the family. Mrs. Potter will love you," Sirius replied. "Just because I do."

Alexia sat up quickly, her back to him. "You…what?"

"Are you so surprised?" he laughed as he sat beside her. "Look at me."

When she looked at him nervously, he put his finger under her chin, and with a smile said, "Alexia, I love you. I wasn't sure at first, but when we broke up, then you found out about me being an Animagus and didn't break up with me over that, I realized I was completely besotted by you."

Tears burned her eyes, and she couldn't answer him. Her emotions felt like they had been tossed into the air and were rapidly falling down around her.

Losing his smile, he said, "Oh. I see. You don't…"

"No! I might, I mean I think I do…I'm not sure because I've never felt this way before. I've never been in love," Alexia exclaimed. "How do you know for certain?"

Sirius kissed her tenderly for a long time. When he finally pulled away, he said, "You'll know for sure when you feel it in your heart. There is no rush. I'm willing to wait until you're sure."


	8. Thank you for the venom

_A/N Thanks sooo much to Eira AKA phoenix_anamagus for beta'ing this for me and offering support and advice._

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by, almost too fast for Alexia. While she was excited about seeing her own family, she was terrified about meeting the Potters. Mrs. Potter had already sent her and Lily both a formal invitation to dinner on Christmas Eve. She had also invited their families. Lily had declined on her parents' behalf because she knew her sister, Petunia, who resented Lily for her magical ability, would cause a scene or at least be rude to their hosts. But Mrs. Potter had seen Alexia's mother at the Ministry and mentioned the invitation so Alexia couldn't refuse. She actually preferred her family be there as she'd have someone to distract any attention from herself. Her sister was very outgoing and tended to be the center of attention.

After the girls had found out about him, Remus avoided them for a few days until finally convinced they didn't harbor any strange misgivings towards him. Now he was closer to them than before. He too had been invited for dinner at the Potters for Christmas Eve as had been Peter. Apparently Peter's parents thought James and Sirius were bad influences, and he wasn't allowed to be anywhere near them during holidays.

When they reached Platform 9 ½, Alexia saw her family and waved them over to her. Her mother and father hugged her tightly. She felt relieved that things had settled down. Nina kissed her then asked, "Who's that?" pointing at Sirius standing beside her.

"Mum, Dad, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, these are my parents and my little sister, Nina," Alexia said with a smile.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, and you too Nina. I've heard a lot about you all."

"We've heard a lot about you as well Sirius. It seems my daughter is rather fond of you," her father replied.

"Dad!" Alexia exclaimed, mortified. Her mother laughed as she put her arm around her daughter.

"My apologies, Sirius. My husband has no sense of discretion," her mother said. "Alexia, we must go now. We have guests coming tonight from your father's company. Sirius, we will see you on Christmas Eve."

"Yes, ma'am." Sirius nodded. After a moment's hesitation, he kissed Alexia on the cheek very chastely. Alexia couldn't help but blush, even though she was pleased he was showing her parents so much respect.

~*~

"She's probably just running a little late," James said, as Sirius paced the sitting room on Christmas Eve.

Alexia and he had exchanged letters almost daily during the holiday and he knew she had intended to come. Obviously, something was wrong. "Two hours? No, something has happened. I need to go to her house now." Grabbing his coat, Sirius threw it on and headed for the door only to be stopped by Remus and James.

"You're not going anywhere without us. Lily, you stay here and we'll…" James began.

"I'm going with you. She's my friend too, and I can protect myself if need be. Besides, strength in numbers and all that," Lily interjected. "How will we get there though?"

"Brooms are our only option without telling my parents. Let's go."

When they arrived at the Morgan's house in the country, they landed their brooms in the field across the gravel road from her house. Lily whispered, "It's really dark out here. They don't have any lights on in the house. Are you sure this is the right place, Sirius?"

"Positive. Maybe we missed them. But let's go at least knock on the door," Sirius said as he began walking across the field.

They had not reached the door before Remus hissed, "Wait!" and grabbed their arms. "The door has been blown off the hinges."

Hearing screams and crashes from the back yard, Sirius and the others ran into the house with their wands drawn.

"Lissa! You unbelievable, bloody traitor! He's your uncle!" Sirius heard Alexia scream and saw her and her father run behind the dog house and duck down.

Remembering what Alexia said about her cousin hanging around Death Eaters, Sirius' heart pounded as he saw shadowy figures further away in the field, blasting off curse after curse at Alexia and her father.

"Sirius, get down!" James yelled, pushing his friend to the ground and pulling Lily down with him. A spiral of red flew overhead and hit the house, blasting a chunk of the brick out of it.

"Sirius Black? How good of you to join the fun!"

Sirius recognized Bellatrix's voice and pushed his friends away just as a stunning spell hit him in the shoulder, slamming him against the wall.

"Come on!" Remus yelled, and he and James grabbed his limp body, pulling him back into the house as Lily threw stunning spells back towards the four Death Eaters.

Once in the house, Sirius was able to move again and struggled to regain his footing. Curses continued to be yelled in the yard and it kept them trapped in the house for a few moments. When he heard someone yell "_Crucio_!" and Alexia's scream, Sirius and James both ran out of the house. A small Death Eater, obviously female, was standing beside a taller one who was telling the smaller one it was 'time to prove she was ready to be a Death Eater'.

"Kill the Muggle," Bellatrix screamed and Sirius responded by diving on top of Alexia.

"She's trying to kill my dad! Let me go!" Alexia tried to crawl towards her dad.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix's curse hit them both, and Sirius almost blacked out. Apparently, the arrival of her hated cousin had made her curses stronger.

"_Avada…_"

"_Stupify_!" James and Remus yelled together, stunning the small Death Eater trying to kill Mr. Morgan. The Death Eater flew backwards and her mask was knocked off, revealing a girl not much older than they were.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix yelled repeatedly, pointing her wand at Mr. Morgan who was screaming in pain.

"NO!" A voice came from the doorway where Mrs. Morgan had appeared, bloody and bruised. "_Repello_!"

Bellatrix's body was blown backwards as she screamed then crashed into the unmasked Death Eater. After the appearance of Mrs. Morgan, a male Death Eater said, "Let's go. There are too many of them now. We'll kill the Muggle another time." The Death Eaters grabbed the unconscious one and disapparated.

Mrs. Morgan ran to Mr. Morgan's side and crouched down. He was unconscious, and a trickle of blood was leaking from his mouth. Alexia crawled slowly to her father's side.

"I need to get him to St. Mungo's. Can your friends take you and Nina to the Potters' house?" her mother said, her voice full of worry.

"Mum, are you sure you can apparate? You're hurt," Alexia asked, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. Her lip quivered as she asked, "Is dad going to be okay?"

"I don't know," her mother said, then reached over and hugged her daughter tightly. "He'd be dead if it were not for you and your friends. Now I need you to take care of your sister. I'll be fine. I'll have them take care of my injuries too. Maybe you need to go too." Reaching out she pulled Alexia's hair from her face and examined her wounds.

"I'm fine, just a little pain but nothing unbearable."

"Where is Nina? I'll get her," Lily offered.

"She's hiding in our closet, if she did as I asked. Take her out the front door. I don't want her to see her father, if possible. Sirius, please get Alexia out of here. I want all of you far away from this house before I leave."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Morgan, we'll take care of them. Alexia let's get your broom. Nina can ride with me," Sirius said as he stood. Pain flooded through his body and he paled.

"Nina can ride with me," James said, putting his arm around Sirius as Remus helped Alexia up. "I think you two will be lucky to stay on the broom after what you've been through tonight."

~*~

After healing Alexia's and Sirius' wounds, Mrs. Potter sat down beside them and asked, "What happened?" Gently she placed her hand on Alexia's arm.

Turning toward her with tear filled eyes, Alexia replied, "It was my cousin and three other Death Eaters. Apparently, to become a Death Eater, my cousin was told she had to kill my 'filthy Muggle father'." A sob escaped her lips and Sirius put his arm around her. "We were getting ready to leave to come here, and they showed up. My mom ordered my sister to go hide then the Death Eaters came after her first, knowing my mom was the most skilled of us all. Once she was unconscious, Bellatrix told Lissa, my cousin, to curse my father. I tried to stop them or disarm them, but they were too fast…"

"It's not your fault, dear! Four Death Eaters against one student isn't a fair fight. Not that Death Eaters are known for being fair, mind you, but you're lucky you weren't killed. You're all lucky you weren't killed. While I'm proud of you for defending your friend, I'm very disappointed in you James. You should have told us where you were going and why. We would have gone with you," Mrs. Potter admonished her son.

"I'm sorry mum. Sirius was very worried, and I didn't stop to think. I just thought the Morgans were running late."

"It's my fault they came along with me, but I'm grateful they did. If it weren't for Remus and James, Alexia's father would be dead now," Sirius commented. "And Lily kept her cool and helped them when Bella stunned me -- foul, evil gargoyle that she is. I just wished we had stopped them long enough to bind them and turn them over to the authorities. My cousin needs to be locked up in Azkaban along with Alexia's cousin."

Alexia got up and walked over to her sister. Sitting down, she pulled a crying Nina into her arms. "Dad will be okay Nina. I'm sure we stopped them from doing any permanent damage," she lied. She wasn't sure at all. In fact, she worried that her father would die from the curses thrust upon him. "And don't worry about Lissa. She doesn't know where we are, and before she can find out, mom will think of something to protect dad and you from harm."

"I know no one feels like celebrating, but you have to eat and keep up your strength. Why don't we go ahead and eat some of that huge feast my wife prepared?" Mr. Potter said and standing up, he reached for Nina's hand. "Come on Nina. I'll even let you eat dessert first if you don't tell on me."

Alexia smiled slightly and nudged her sister to go with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Looking around at the others, tears ran down her face. "I don't know what would have happened if you guys hadn't shown up. I don't know what I can say to thank you properly for rescuing us."

"That's what friends are for silly." Lily came and hugged her tightly. "I hope your dad gets better soon. I know he'll just be fine in the end."

"Do you think so? I don't know how long a Muggle can tolerate the Cruciatus Curse without permanent damage," Alexia replied.

"He'll be fine. Trust me," Lily said as she shot a worried look to Sirius. "Let's go eat. You and Sirius need to keep your strength. You've had a rough night."


End file.
